Nightengale
by nightshadow4
Summary: Draco's being abused, Voldemort's planning to invade hogwarts and there's a new mysterious girl at school.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco. I just like to play with him. He belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own 'Nightingale.' It can be found on Norah Jones's CD.  
  
A young redhead was pinned to the wall by everyone's favorite bad boy, Draco. " You're just like your father Malfoy." The girl said. " Shut Up! You know nothing!" Draco screamed, tightening his hold on her throat. "Lucius is an asshole who beats his son and wife for kicks. That son of a bitch cares more for Voldemort then his own family," Draco said in a low hiss. " Well, I guess that settles it then. you are bound to beat your wife and kid when you hit...," She trailed off looking for the appropriate age. "Twenty-three," she finished. "Shut Up!" He screamed again, only this time he slammed his fist into the right side of her face. Then he realized what he had done. "Oh my god," he breathed.  
  
Nightingale Sing us a song Of a love that once belonged Nightingale Tell me your tale Was your daddy far to rough?  
  
Does it seem like I'm looking for an answer To a question I can't ask? I don't know which way the feather falls Or if I should blow it to the left.  
  
All the voices are spinnin' around me Trying to tell me what to say. Can I fly right behind you, And can you take me away?  
  
Nightingale Sing us a song Of a love that once belonged Nightingale Tell me your tale Was your daddy far to rough?  
  
Draco turned and ran, wishing that he could disappear. He stopped running when he bumped into something that felt exceptionally familiar, though he couldn't remember why. Then it hit him. 'Lucius,' he thought and ran even faster, away from his father. When he found Orionoa(A/N Orionoa's the girl he hit.) he broke down. She put her arms around him as if she were a friend or even a sister. As soon as he calmed he told her that his abusive father was coming and that he needed her to help him. Her eyes which had been so caring before grew hard and cold. "Speak of the Devil," She said as Lucius rounded the corner. Setia hid herself to see if he would beat his son. "Hello Draco," he said. When Draco backed away Lucius said," Draco, is that any way to greet your father? Your punishment will be twenty lashes." As Lucius began to whip Draco, Orionoa stepped out and said bravely," Hey asshole! Why don't you pick on some one without the fear gene? Oh, damn. Wait a second that would defeat the purpose." Lucius turned around, his eyes a steely gray. He raised his wand and said ,"Crucio." At the same time Orionoa said a strange poem "Creature from the shadows, I call thee now. Come to thy master!" Lucius then screamed in agony and it took Draco a second to figure out why. His fathers spell had rebounded upon him. Orionoa calmly asked ," How do you like it?" With the air of one talking about the weather. There was a small chuckle and suddenly a dark angel was there." Master," She said in a beautiful voice," I think he has had enough." Orionoa said the counter-curse and left. The dark angel stayed though. She spoke and this time her voice was menacing. "If you ever touch this boy again you will not die at my masters hands. You will die at mine." then she disappeared.  
  
HI! Hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter will take place a year before this "incident". R and R 


	2. Old friends and dark plots

Sorry it took so long guys! I had camp and was dragged away from my computer. Thanks to: Kirby Emma, I'll try to slow down Cynical-Sweetheart: thanks! Glad you enjoy my work! Yasail: Ya really think so? M.o.f.: thankies! By the way, Apollo's dad is a good friend of Lucius's and Apollo is a good friend of Draco's even though she loathes Lucius. And to all of you who happen to glance at this story REVIEW! Uh... Please? **************************************************************************** ****** Draco Malfoy wandered around aimlessly on the train only briefly stopping to bother the mudblood, Weasel, and The-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my- ass. Draco stopped again when he came to the last car on the train. He stepped in with stealth that would make even Lucius proud. Just as Draco was preparing to curse the girl that was in the compartment, she sighed deeply and said," Draco Malfoy if you do so much as shoot sparks at me I swear to Merlin I'll kick your ass from here to Hogwarts and back." Draco blinked, sighed, and lowered his wand. "Apollo Montongue It's nice to see you too." " Spare me niceties and sit down Draco." Draco did as he was asked while muttering something about the authority of women these days. "My father wishes me to tell your father that the Dark Lord is planning an attack on Hogwarts near the end of the year. I on the other hand want to tell your father that he is a pompous ass who can't tell his head apart from a hole in the ground. Needless to say that didn't go over real well with my Father." Apollo said showing Draco her new scar. Draco laughed and said," My father wanted me to tell your father that the Dark Lord has another plan to get his hands on Harry Potter. I wanted to tell your dad that he needs to wash his hair because if he doesn't I won't be able to resist the urge to grease down my broom with his head. That didn't settle well with Lucius." Draco said showing his wounds to Apollo. The two laughed then got down to business writing down the names of students who might be willing to loose their lives fighting Voldemort. "Let's see here... count Potter in. I bet that granger girl would be willing to fight, what about Weasly?" "He'll fight." Draco assured her. The duo continued working, completely oblivious to the three figures eavesdropping directly outside the door. "So, Voldemort's planning an attack on Hogwarts." Said Harry, looking at his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. "Wonder what he's going to do to get you Harry?" Hermione said, thinking to herself. Ron was in no mood to talk , unlike his friends. No wonder Draco had been so cruel to them. It was the only way he knew how to act. "Poor Draco." Hermione said. Ron and Harry had no sooner agreed then the train stopped and four tall figures glided in. "God Dammit!" Said a female voice that appeared to have come from the farthest corner of the room. A moment later the girl was attempting to produce a Patronus. Only a moment after that a slivery Patronus slid out of her wand in the shape of a deadly looking Angel. "Ah Night shadow nice to see that you're back from your hunt. But you know that you could have told me instead of sneaking into wand... again." "Sorry," the angel said smiling sheepishly," but I couldn't resist." "Um Night Shadow I'll forgive you if you get rid of those things." The voice said gesturing towards the Dementors. " Oh alright." The Angel said in a bored voice while flying straight at the Dementors. "There they're gone, Happy?" "Very." Moments later the train started back up and continued on its route. Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned and asked "who are you" in unison. "My name's Orionoa Burns and this is Night Shadow." **************************************************************************** ****** What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Oh-My-God-It-was-the-best-thing- ever? Review, Review, Review! 


End file.
